I Never Want To Let You Go
by Darkiise
Summary: The short sequel to Those Green Eyes. The last battle, the last tradgedy.


**A/N- Closer by Kings of Leon was my inspiration. The battle between Harry and Voldemort in this is not like that of the book.**

_Time takes people away. It's a known fact. Everyone dies. They can die young. They can die old. They can also die anywhere in between. It can come in any form. Disease, accident, murder, natural causes. By god's own power or by the hands of men. Weapons, fists, hurricanes, floods. People leave. When you least want them to. They leave for all sorts of reasons. Perhaps a job promotion in a different area, because they want to live somewhere better maybe? But people also leave because of death, fear, hurt. They might have left because of something they might have done. It was only a kiss but he thought that he'd hurt me more than anything. If only he'd stayed. How things would be different now. _

A year had past since Draco left. No sign, no word. Nothing was given away to where he was. His family had also disappeared as well. Harry had never felt so alone. With Sirius gone and now Draco he had nothing to live for, no raison d'être (reason to be.) He thought things were getting better when Draco had returned from his previous disappearance. Clearly not. Draco felt that his betrayal was too strong. _It was only a kiss _Harry thought time and time again. To Draco it was like murder. He shouldn't have done it; it's as simple as that.

When Draco came back Harry's heart was on fire. His love had burst and he thought that he and Draco would be forever. Draco lasted a few months before his mind began to scream at him _**you shouldn't be with Harry, Harry deserves better then you**_. How was Draco to know that this was Voldemort, not his conscience? Great evil tore the two lovers apart.

The battle at the castle at the end of what would have been Harry's final year at Hogwarts came. No Dumbledore to help. Harry was all alone. Draco had still not been seen. Harry wanted to give up everything but he knew he had to save everyone else. He couldn't let them down so he left the castle and entered the Forbidden Forest, heading to Voldemort.

Draco looked up at the castle. He had heard the message that Voldemort had sent. He knew that Harry would go face the dark lord. He turned and searched for the clearing. His heart was filled with sadness; he still had not forgiven himself for what he did to Harry. He was confused, disorientated. He stumbled over branches and roots which grew out of the earth. He fell, cutting his knee and elbow but the pain was unknown, the pain in his heart was too immense. Voices travelled through the ancient trees. He knew where he had to go. The sound of the words **adava kedavra **were the only ones that were clear to Draco's ears. 'No' he managed to say. He ran, pushing past everything in his path. He burst out into the clearing. All the deatheaters, his parents and Voldemort were looking at him. He looked a state. Bloodstained suit, rough-muddy hair, dirty face streaming with tears. The broken-hearted boy ran and fell to his lover's side.

"Harry, please, no, it can't be!" Draco screamed into the night holding the body of his dead soul mate. The pain and hurt far too great now drew Draco to his feet and took him away from everyone. Only Voldemort smiled.

Draco finally found himself ankle-deep in the black lake. His blazer already unfastened he ripped open his shirt. The toned, pale body was such a contrast to the dark surroundings. Draco glowed. He looked amazing in his most agonizing hour. "I can not live without you baby." He took out his wand and placed the tip as close to his heart as he could get it. His eye's wide he cried out the fateful words. His body dropped into the murky water.

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU? BABY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Harry was out of breath. He stopped at the edge of the trees to gather his breath back and to look around the lake. If it hadn't been for the moon he would have never of noticed the body lying in the water. Harry slowly approached then saw the blonde hair. _No, baby no_ he thought. He stopped dead then dropped to his knee's. He lifted the body up to him.

"You're so cold." Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione were just off in the distance. They had been looking for Harry. They didn't make themselves known to him, they just watched.

"You're so cold baby." He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Draco's body. "What do you think you're doing in the lake at a time like this? You need to help me baby, help me get rid of all the people who will cause hurt. I need you to help me, and then we can go live somewhere in the country. Have a beautiful house, like we always planned."

"Ron, look at him, what is he doing? Can't he see? Can't he tell?" Hermione cried and Ron held her. "He knows, he just doesn't want to accept it."

"What's happened to your eyes? They're so still Draco my love. Where's the mystery gone? My poor, sweet angel. My life force, my saviour. Where would I be without you darling?"

The body was slipping out of Harry's arms so he lifted it back up to him. He stroked back the hair out of the dead eyes. He ran his fingertips over the smooth, stone cheek and down the neck. He then came to the imprint of the wand-end which was situated over Draco's heart. This struck anger in Harry.

"Why did you Draco? How could you leave me? Why couldn't you just wait? I was never dead baby. Couldn't you feel my heart beat baby? Where are you now? Can you see me? Can you hear me? Why did you have to leave me? Didn't you want me? I want you so bad it's unbelievable. My love for you is like that of no other. I will take revenge for you my sweet darling." Harry picked up the body and walked to the castle.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go, Harry needs us now more then ever."

"And so you shall all die in one way or another. Some will be kept alive for some time." Voldemort smiled a creepy smile and looked over the terrified students and adults in the great hall. Then everything started to shake. Voldemort and the deatheaters looked around for a sign. Then the doors smashed open and an unstable Harry entered. Gasps filled the room and the cry of a distraught mother filled the silence that was there before. In Harry's arms was the body of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince. In Voldemort's eyes he was even a bit taken aback by this. Narcissa and Lucius were broken. Their only son, dead. But it was Harry that seemed most effected by this. Harry's eyes had changed. The once beautiful green were almost black. His hair, flowing wildly. Everything that was close to him shook violently. His anger seemed to have branched out and something great was brewing inside of him, just wanting to break free.

"See what you have done?!" Harry screamed at Voldemort.

"He did that to himself, no problem of mine."

"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE FUCKING DONE?!"

Everyone in the hall grew scared of what Harry might do. He put the body on the table next to Fred's. He turned back to face Voldemort.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry pointed his wand and cast a spell unknown. Voldemort flew back and hit the stone wall. A loud crack filled the hall. Voldemort didn't get up, at first.

"Harry Potter you are messing with things that you can not handle. Those magics that are racing through your veins are so strong. You'll die if you use them and don't call my by that mudblood name!"

Voldemort had tipped the scale for Harry, he had pushed him over the edge. The great energy within Harry caused him to be lifted off the floor. Strange magics shot around him. Nothing like this had ever happened before. A great ball of energy was forming around Harry. Everyone sat and stood there, looking amazed. Then the fast flowing lights suddenly slew down. Harry's iris and white had turned completely black. He looked at Voldemort with such hatred.

"Goodbye."

The magic shot at Voldemort at such a speed that he could not escape it. His body broke with impact, all vital organs ripped and were torn to shreds. Bones cracked and splintered. He was no more. Everyone, after the horror, cheered for Harry and for the fact that the one they feared the most was dead. They looked all around for Harry. Then Hermione screamed. Ron's face lost all colour. Harry was lying on the floor of the great hall. Limbs at odd angles, eyes closed, stone cold, pale.

"Their love never broke. It lasted millions of lifetimes. Their soul's combined into one and were never to be parted."

"Wow, you wrote that?"

"Yeah, it's about me and you."

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes. Their rich, blood filled lips touched. Draco moved his kiss to Harry's neck. Harry bit his lip and held the bed sheets tight. He could feel Draco smile and this made Draco carry on. Harry then ran his fingers through Draco's hair and lifted his head up to kiss him. Harry could feel Draco in him and he sighed. Two hearts as one.

_Here lies Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  
Two hearts as one, two souls combined._

_Eternal Love._

Hermione placed the rose over the grave. She stood there, dressed in black, a tear in her eye. Ron stood behind her, never to smile again.


End file.
